The truth and other things
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Joe tells Janet the truth about Gabriela. Joe/Janet.


**Title**: The truth and other things.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine blah blah blah

**Pairing:** (you shouldn't even ask) Joe/Janet

**Spoilers**: I cannot remember the name of this episode right now. Liam first appareance, he said something about a girl named Gabriela. And you should know Joe used to be Father Joe, right? Shame on you if you didn't.

**A/N**: This might be the last Persons Unknown fic I'll be writing for a while, my computer died on me last night and I lost everything I've been working on so…yeah. It might take some time to re-write everything again.

This is my take on how Joe told Janet about Gabriela. I have no idea who that woman was,lets say I have a HUGE imagination. And we don't know the reasons why Joe stopped being a priest so…there.

Enjoy!

"My God, Joe! Can't you be straight about anything," she exclaimed exasperatedly as she left the room.

He stared at the man in before him, the man he believed to be dead and buried, who had a look of triumph on his face; like he was about to ruin Joe's relationship with Janet. He had been warned before about getting close to anyone. He knew that if he did, it would be dangerous; more so to Janet than him, and he just couldn't let that happen.

He was tired, exhausted in fact. No matter how much he was honest with her, she didn't believe him. Trying to convince her that he was not a liar was a lot of work, and he was tired of it.

So he did what his mind told him; follow her and talk to her even if she didn't want to listen.

"Would you stop for a minute," Joe yelled at her as she headed downstairs to the lobby where everyone else were talking amongst themselves, but still listening to the two of them bickering.

"For what? Are you gonna tell another of your lies," she said, turning around to face him.

"Can you at least let me explain..."

"No," she snapped and sighed heavily. "Let me ask you a question, Joe. Was she the reason why you stopped being a priest?"

"Yes. One of them at least."

She frowned at the anger she could see in his eyes. So Liam was right; he had quit the priesthood because of a woman. How was she going to explain this without him misunderstanding her?

"That's all I needed to know," she spoke and turned around, making her way towards the door.

"You think I'm lying," he concluded.

"And what do you want me to think," she responded "you lied to me again, Joe."

"I didn't lie!"

"You told me..." she fell into an awkward silence for a brief minute, mainly because they were not alone, and they had a big attentive crowd."You told me you were celibate," she said finally.

There was no mistaking what he heard. They, his so called roommates, were whispering with each other, some of them surprised at this sudden revelation.

"I am," he confessed.

"Then explain to me how this girl has something to do with you not being a priest anymore."

Whatever he intended to say was cut short immediately. He was caught off guard with her remark, not because she did doubt his words, but because he hadn't shared this with anyone. He was willing to work on that though, if that's what it took to gain her trust all over again, he would.

"She died in my arms, Janet" he whispered, and that sure called her attention."I was on a mission in Puerto Rico; her mother was kind enough to offer me a place to stay. She went to church with me every day; helped me prepare the mass for Sundays. She was like the sister I never had," he swallowed hard. The thought of his days as Father Joe were still so vivid in his mind but also the reason why he wasn't anymore. "I went out one day and I couldn't find her, she was nowhere to be seen. Then I found her...she had been raped and stabbed. When I got there she was still alive but then she died in my arms"

Janet stared at him with tears in her eyes. Joe was so saddened by his story that everyone went quiet, which gave him the opportunity to continue.

"She was the reason why I stopped believing," he continued. "I just couldn't understand why God would let this happen to such a young soul. She was just a kid. She hadn't even started living her life just yet..."

"I'm sorry," Janet finally spoke, her voice became a whisper. "I shouldn't have..."

"Doubted me, Janet. I'm not a liar; everything I've said so far is honest."

He was amazed at the sudden change of mood, something that was completely necessary under the circumstances.

"Then why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Would you have listened," he asked. "Or would you have believed what Liam told you?"

"At least he was honest from the first day we met."

"Well I am being honest now," he responded. He had lost the last bit of patience he had left. Talking to her was like walking in a circle, he had had enough."But you know what? I'm done with this."

She frowned; half shocked, half confused, as he walked away from her.

"What?"

"I don't know what else to say or do to make you trust me Janet," he said. "It hurts that you've decided to trust someone you barely even known rather than me. You know what? This is it, I'm done. Do whatever you want. I've had enough of this crap."

He walked away, leaving a speechless Janet. It was somehow unfair to give up like this, but being locked all over again; living with a weigh over his shoulders stressed him out in a whole new way. Having to explain himself to Janet to gain her trust made him angry and exhausted at the same time, and feeling angrier with everything and anything.

If there was a way to kick something in his room, he would have. But he had to remain calm for his own sanity.

"So you're gonna walk away now?" Janet showed up out of nowhere. He might have left his door open; he couldn't recall.

He was not in the mood to fight any longer. He was not in the mood to speak to her either. At least not now.

"Go away Janet," he whispered, turning his back to her. "I don't want to talk."

"Well you're gonna have to listen, like I did with you."

"Listen? You accused me of sleeping with Gabriela just because that's what Liam told you, he snapped forgetting all about his cool and calm demeanor. "What's the point of even listening to me if you're going to accuse me of lying to you anyway?"

"If you wanted me to trust you, then you should have told me about this sooner."

He sighed heavily. God he was tired.

"I did tell you about it! I told you the truth but you still refused to trust me," he yelled and then let out a heavy, defeated sigh. "Janet, I'm tired…and I'm hurt. I tried to kill Liam and he decided to get back at me by brainwashing you; and he succeeded," he looked down , the magnitude of his sadness settling over him like a one ton weight. "You made the conscious decision to trust someone you barely even know, and I don't know why."

"He promised me a way to get out."

"He did," Joe was surprised by Liam's level of manipulation. "He told you that if you joined them, you could get out?"

"Yes."

"Great," he breathed. "You know, they told me that I had to choose; either join them and get out or die. At the time, I didn't realize that by joining them I was dying either way."

"What are you talking about," she asked confused.

"I've been here for 4 years, Janet. They put you out; to pull you back in just the same."

She shook her head in disbelief, "No, that's not true."

"What? You want to believe dear Liam instead of poor old Joe?"

"You lied to me before."

"You asked me if I could get you out and I said no. I was being honest," he claimed. "Liam here, he said you could see your daughter again, he looked straight into your eyes and made a fake promise," he held her hand as he spoke. "I'm holding your hand and begging you to trust me on this; there's no way to get out. They brainwashed you; it's what they do."

A tear rolled down her cheek as he spoke his last words. She squeezed his hand and sobbed. Telling the truth was one thing, handling it was another, but having a shoulder to cry on made everything easier. He wanted to prove to her he was her shoulder to cry on, no matter what happens he'll be there for her.

"I'm sorry..." she cried, and he wiped away her tears with his warm hand.

"No more apologies, ok? We have each other, Janet. You are not alone in this, ever."

"He told me..." she swallowed hard. "He told me you were not trust worthy; he said everything about you was fake. Even your feelings for me."

"I might have lied before, yes. But I would never lie about how I feel about you. Never."

"And how do you feel?" she dared to ask. He smiled at how timid she looked.

"I think..." he walked a few step closer to her, their faces inches apart and he whispered in her ear, afraid the others could hear them."I think I'm falling for you."

She smiled, like she hadn't done in days, first truthful smile ever since she got here. She could feel deep inside her heart he was being completely honest about this, the look of love in his eyes said it all.

Liam could go to hell for all she cared. She didn't need him. She had a man who loved her right in front of her.

**THE END**


End file.
